NORAD (Server)
This article is about the Norad Server. For the NORAD City see NORAD (city). NORAD was the original server operated by the founders of MCON. It was started on January 15th 2011 and disbanded on October 28th 2011 at the start of MCON Beta . It has an approximate data set of 850MB. Some people believe NORAD may still be accessable through a secret underground passage somewhere. although this has yet to be confirmed. Founding and Origins Originally there were only three Members, SimonHull, Hyperjaw, and Tmagman, who set about creating a Tower known only as NORAD (hence the server name). upon completion of the tower they proceeded to discover rich mining deposits that led deep into the center of the world. After several days TinaHull , and Benwaa joined, followed shortly after by TheArchitect117. This core group of six were responsible for a large number of the structures exisiting in this world. Design freedom was promoted on the server, as well as collaborative and guided developments. Consisting of very few rules, the one main guideline of the server was that no building could be as tall as the NORAD tower (i.e. the full 128 original Minecraft maximum block stack), in order to make the building a center point. A National Momument of sorts. Growth and the Founding of new Cities The Server changed hands between the founding members frequently in the beginning. Originally run by Tmagman , he later relinqueshed control to SimonHull who ran it for a brief stint before handing control back to Tmagman , and finally to Hyperjaw , who ran it for the remainder of the server's life. After 4 month of expanding the City of NORAD, SimonHull set his sights on the desert 1.5 KM to south, and founded the city of Oasis. Soon after founding the city he constructed an underground railroad that traveled the long strech of land between the two cities. It was only upon finishing the railroad that he discovered a desert 4 times the size an extra half a Kilometer south, and Oasis was moved, leaving the old Oasis a ghost town. The second Oasis railroad was a huge improvment over the original, traveling both directions, and in less time. The new railroad project was overseen by Tmagman who managed to construct both railway tracks on the surface in a tenth of the time as the one way underground rail line. It was a while before new members joined. Being a private server, all new players required an invitation, but after 5 months of activity, GalaxyGraber was added to the server. using his creativty to expand the city of Oasis. It was during this time that the Map recieved the most amount of growth. Both from GalaxyGrabers efforts, but also from the exploration efforts of both Benwaa and TheArchitect117, who seemed to try and build structures as far away as possible. The greatest of these structures was the collaboration project between the two of them, known only as The Northlands. Category:NORAD Category:Information